1945 in literature
The year 1945 in literature involved some significant events and new books. Events *November 1 - The magazine Ebony is published for the first time. *Noel Coward's short play, Still Life, is adapted to become the film, Brief Encounter. *Aleksandr Solzhenitsyn is sentenced to eight years in a labour camp for criticism of Stalin. *The novelist Colette becomes president of the Académie Goncourt. *Vladimir Nabokov becomes a naturalized citizen of the United States. *André Malraux is appointed minister of information by French President Charles de Gaulle. New books *Ivo Andric – The Bridge on the Drina (Na Drini Ćuprija) *Rev. W. V. Awdry – The Three Railway Engines *Frans Gunnar Bengtsson – The Long Ships (Röde Orm) *Robert Bloch – The Opener of the Way *Hermann Broch – The Death of Virgil (Der Tod des Vergil) *Gwendolyn Brooks – A Street in Bronzeville *Taylor Caldwell – The Wide House *John Dickson Carr – The Curse of the Bronze Lamp (as by Carter Dickson) *Vera Caspary – Bedelia *Agatha Christie – Sparkling Cyanide *Colette – Gigi *Thomas B. Costain – The Black Rose *Gertrude Crampton – Tootle *August Derleth ** "In Re: Sherlock Holmes" – The Adventures of Solar Pons ** Something Near *Varian Fry – Surrender on Demand *Henry Green – Loving *Ruth Krauss – The Carrot Seed *Margery Lawrence – Number Seven, Queer Street *Robert Lawson – Rabbit Hill *J. Sheridan Le Fanu – Green Tea and Other Ghost Stories *Carlo Levi – Christ Stopped at Eboli *C.S. Lewis – ''That Hideous Strength *H.P. Lovecraft and August Derleth – The Lurker at the Threshold *Hugh MacLennan – Two Solitudes *Nancy Mitford – The Pursuit of Love *R.K. Narayan - The English Teacher *George Orwell – Animal Farm *Gabrielle Roy – Bonheur d'occasion (The Tin Flute) *Jean-Paul Sartre – The Age of Reason *Elizabeth Smart – By Grand Central Station I Sat Down and Wept *John Steinbeck – Cannery Row *James Thurber – The Thurber Carnival (anthology) *Elio Vittorini – Uomini e no *Mika Waltari – The Egyptian *Evangeline Walton – Witch House *Evelyn Waugh – Brideshead Revisited *E.B. White – Stuart Little *Odella Phelps Wood – High Ground *Cornell Woolrich – Night Has a Thousand Eyes *Richard Wright – Black Boy New drama *Mary Chase - Harvey *Jean Giraudoux - The Madwoman of Chaillot (posthumously produced) *Arthur Laurents - Home of the Brave Poetry *Idris Davies - Tonypandy and other poems Non-fiction *R. G. Collingwood – The Idea of Nature *Arthur Koestler – The Yogi and the Commissar and other essays *Betty MacDonald – The Egg and I *Karl Popper – The Open Society and Its Enemies *Bertrand Russell – [[History of Western Philosophy (Russell)|A '''History of Western Philosophy' And Its Connection with Political and Social Circumstances from the Earliest Times to the Present Day]]'' *Ernesto Sábato - Uno y el Universo (One and the Universe) *Arthur Schlesinger, Jr. – The Age of Jackson Births * January 3 - David Starkey, historian * January 30 - Michael Dorris, author (+ 1997) * February 25 - Shiva Naipaul, novelist * March 19 - Jim Turner, editor (+ 1999) * April 2 - Anne Waldman, poet * April 27 - August Wilson, playwright * April 30 - Annie Dillard * July 9 - Dean R. Koontz, novelist * September 1 Scott Spencer novelist * October 15 - John Murrell, dramatist * December 17 - Jacqueline Wilson, best-selling children's author * date unknown - Raymond E. Feist, American fantasy author * - Robert Gray, poet Deaths * January 13 - Margaret Deland, novelist * January 22 - Else Lasker-Schuler, poet (b. 1869) * March 12 - Anne Frank, author of The Diary of Anne Frank, (b. 1929) at Bergen-Belsen concentration camp * March 20 - Lord Alfred Douglas, poet and former lover of Oscar Wilde (b. 1870) * April 9 - Dietrich Bonhoeffer, theologian (b. 1906, murdered by German Nationalsozialists) * May 15 - Charles Williams, British author * July 13 - Alla Nazimova, actress, scriptwriter and producer (b. 1879) * August 18 - E. R. Eddison, British fantasy writer * August 20 - Alexander Roda Roda, novelist * August 26 - Franz Werfel, German language writer * October 8 - Felix Salten, author of Bambi * November 21 - Robert Benchley, humorist * December 4 - Arthur Morrison, writer * December 28 - Theodore Dreiser, author (b. 1871) * date unknown - Charles Gilman Norris, novelist * date unknown - Charles Maurice Donnay, dramatist Awards * James Tait Black Memorial Prize for fiction: L. A. G. Strong, Travellers * James Tait Black Memorial Prize for biography: D. S. MacColl, Philip Wilson Steer * Newbery Medal for children's literature: Robert Lawson, Rabbit Hill * Nobel Prize for literature: Gabriela Mistral * Premio Nadal: José Félix Tapia, La luna ha entrado en casa * Pulitzer Prize for Drama: Mary Chase, Harvey * Pulitzer Prize for Poetry: Karl Shapiro, V-Letter and Other Poems * Pulitzer Prize for the Novel: John Hersey, A Bell for Adano External links * Category:Years in literature Category:History of literature Category:Literature by year